Hero Strategy: Blitz
" ---- Plasma Ravager from Cryos. ]]Blitz, the Storm Striker, is the very first hero unlocked in the game. In fact, he's activated the moment you enter the Simulator Mode. He's also the first hero of Plasma-genesis and Ravager-class. A Plasma Ravager with a host of interesting abilities, Blitz is a good choice for many squads, whether offense-, defense-, or utility-based. Nevertheless, even being the easiest hero to play in the game, Blitz requires good tactics in order to exploit him to his full potential. General Information Blitz has a very impressive array of abilities. Chief among them is his Squad Ability, which is perhaps one of the best defensive abilities in the game, contending only with Wraith's Ghostform. Ravagers gain much wanted Resist, Sentinels will have an additional defensive buff, and Tempests gain a Resist Rating of astronomical proportions. Blitz himself is like most Melee Ravagers, built for quick bursts of damage to an enemy. The easiest way to play Blitz himself is to cast a Plasma Wreath, Ride the Lightning to an enemy, and attack while the enemy is shocked. This can be modified depending on what Variant and squad-mates Blitz has. In Co-op, he is useful, disabling High Priority Enemies so that his teammates can fall upon them without any restraint. For Squad Abilities, Blitz likes ways to incapacitate the Darkspore. Revenant's Terrifying Curse can be used to separate an enemy from the crowd, causing it to run off, making it easier to focus on. SRS-42's Flak Cannon is good as always, slowing enemies down, the same with Sage's Strangling Briars. Titan's Dazing Shot can help keep strafing enemies in check long enough to Ride into it. Blitz's Passive amplifies the damage of Critical Strikes, which on a Ravager is very helpful, so naturally one can see the advantage of pairing Blitz with Skar. Cast Shadow Cloak, Ride the Lightning, and pity the fool who is on the receiving end. And then there is Magnos. The Quantum Sentinel's Passive increases his Physical Damage based on his Dodge and Resist Rating. Many players pair Magnos and Blitz together in a Squad. Magnos hits hard, Blitz hits fast. Magnos lets Blitz keep enemies at bay, Blitz lets Magnos hit harder. These two are perfect together, and this combo should be used whenever available. Ultimately, though, Blitz is a Ravager, and Ravagers are a bit squishy. Even with his Squad Ability, players need to be smart with Blitz if he has to survive. As such, pack on as much Cooldown Reduction as is humanly possible, and keep his Power and Health high. Blitz is in the middle of things, and he will need it. : Base Stats & Unlock Levels : Abilities - Basic Attack: Voltic Strike Range: 2m Cooldown: 0.4s Cast Type: Instant : "Blitz slashes a nearby enemy with his claws for '''4-12' physical damage."'' Voltic Strike is a quick melee attack that deals physical damage. ... And that's much about it, being a very simple ability, both in function and in use. Just cut up an enemy, then move on to the next one. Like any Basic Attack, +Attack Speed can do wonders. : - Unique Ability: Ride the Lightning Range: 50m Cooldown: 10s Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 13/13/??/?? : "Teleports Blitz, dealing '''21-32 / 20-31 / XX-XX / XX-XX' physical damage and shocking the target for 3''' seconds. If the target was killed, the cooldown will immediately be reset."'' A great ability, Ride the Lightning has the coolest name for an ability (that is an opinion, not a fact) and inflicts a shock on the target, a very useful side effect (that is not an opinion, that is a fact). The best way to use this ability is to Ride the Lightning into an enemy, then attack while it is shocked. Once the stun wears off, hit it with Squad and Variant Abilities. As for the Cooldown Reset, it isn't a feature to focus solely on. It's helpful, but isn't very reliable. As much fun jumping from minion to minion is, it takes precision, good timing, and Power. : - Squad Ability: ''Plasma Wreath'' Range: Self Cooldown: 15s Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 22/22/??/?? : ''"Surrounds Blitz with '''6 lightning orbs that will strike nearby enemies for 14-35 / 14-34 / XX-XX / XX-XX energy damage. While at least one orb remains, Blitz's Resist Rating is increased by 100%."'' One of the best defensive abilities in-game, rivaled mainly by Wraith's Ghostform, it both doubles the user's Resist Rating and deal damage to nearby enemies. If that's not good enough, it has No duration limit (excluding modifier), although it does have a limited number of times it can deal damage. It especially helpful against most Ranged Enemies and certain Damaging Debuffs (Poisons, Diseases, Curses, Burns, etc.) since they also deal energy damage. Basically, you become twice as resistant to any form of Energy Damage. The only problem with Plasma Wreath is that there is no way to know how many of the orbs remain. The Wreath will grow paler as the orbs are used, but there is no exact number presented to the player. Always keep an eye of the Wreath, and reapply when you feel it is necessary. The modifiers of Plasma Wreath are listed below. Modifiers * Blitz's Plasma Wreath: Orbs only trigger when struck. * Blitz's Plasma Wreath: Increases Attack speed, but limits duration. : - Passive: Deadly Precision : "Successful critical strikes will deal '''50%' additional damage."'' : Overdrive: "Also increases critical rating by 20%. " This Passive provides Blitz with additional offense and is perfectly fit for a character with a high Crit Rating, whom Blitz is. In order to ensure extremely high damage output, one should equip Blitz with as many Dexterity and Crit Rating items as possible*. Also the Crit Damage stat is helpful, and supposedly isn't capped. *Of course as long as these stats won't be a hindrance. : Variants - Alpha: Electron Sphere Range: 25m Cooldown: 12s Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 : "Launches a sphere of heated plasma that zaps nearby enemies with lightning for '''7-18' energy damage. If the sphere hits a target, it will explode, dealing 21-35 energy damage to all enemies within 4m."'' A fairly damaging AoE, Electron Sphere can deal decent damage to a nearby enemy if they're within melee range, which Blitz usually is. But otherwise, isn't always effective at long range, since it's very slow-moving, meaning the enemy may move out of the way before the "Sphere" hits it. Although, if the enemy is aware of Blitz's presence and is heading in his direction, then this is less of a problem. But, a good thing about it being slow, is that it's more likely to "zap" nearby enemies, which it couldn't do well if it was fast. Either way, depending on your play-style, Electron Sphere can be good both slow or fast. A good way Blitz can use Electron Sphere is when he's just out of viewing range of an enemy. He can fire a Sphere in its direction, then follow-up with Ride the Lightning, shocking the enemy and making sure it will be hit by the Sphere, also damaging it so that the Sphere is more likely to be a kill-shot. Some stats that would be good for Electron Sphere are; +Area Effect Damage, +Area Effect Radius. Also, possibly +Projectile Speed, although that's a personal preference. : - Beta: Meteor Strike '' Range: 35m Cooldown: 10s Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 : ''"Calls down a meteor at the targeted point. Any enemies within '''3m of the impact take 20-31 physical damage and are stunned for 3''' seconds."'' One of first three variants to be unlocked, Blitz Beta follows a more disruptive and diverse path, rather than the hit-and-run/tank strategy of his all-sided clone. Meteor Strike is a means of instant interrupt, allowing Blitz to focus on other enemies, and, when the stun wears off, Blitz can then use Ride the Lightning to shock the then-immobilized enemy and take it down soon after. The one thing Blitz Beta should watch out for are Unstoppable enemies, such as Elites with the mentioned Affix, as well as Laser Tanks. Because of the unstoppability, Meteor Strike will only damage the enemies and not stun them. This may be an annoyance on one side, though on the other hand, it can determine the difference between life and death. When equipping this variant, the player should focus on ''+'% Physical Damage'' and +% Harmful Status Effect Duration in order to be sure, that enemies hit by the Meteor remain stunned for a longer time.' : - Gamma: '''Webbed Lightning : Range: 50m Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: ?? : "After concentrating for '''1' second, 12 streams of lightning burst out in all directions, dealing XX-XX energy damage to enemies and shocking them for 3''' seconds."'' While the Channel time is a bit of a risk when surrounded by enemies, Webbed Lightning ''is still a solid technique, useful in both Solo and Co-op. Best used in close quarters, it can either allow Blitz to escape a swarm of enemies, help a teammate hold of a horde, or just do damage to several enemies at once. The ability to stun multiple enemies is highly useful, but Webbed Lightning is hard to aim, and therefore attacking far-off enemies with it is a good way to miss. Being a melee character with a teleport attack, though, Blitz shouldn't have to worry about that. A good strategy is to ''Ride the Lightning ''into a lieutenant surrounded by minions, then fire off ''Webbed Lightning. Being a channeled attack, Blitz Gamma wants ''Channeling Speed ''whenever he can get it. Other than that, equip as normal. : '- Delta: 'Flame Surge Range: 25 meters Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : ''"Launches a wave of flames that starts out narrow but spreads to '''16m wide, dealing XX-XX energy damage to each enemy it touches."'' If you want to hit as many enemies as possible with Blitz, then Flame Surge is the way to go. A massive attack, Flame Surge can easily engulf a group of enemies. One very useful tactic is to use Skar's Shadow Cloak along with Blitz's Deadly Precision ''passive to create a sea of blood, which is especially useful against resurrecting enemies like Hypno Mantises. Blitz can also ''Ride the Lightning to the back of a group, then use Flame Surge on the enemies. For Blitz Delta, you will be wanting heavy focus on gear that improves AoEs. : Recommended Stats : See Character Abilities & Stats For More Information Blitz should be equipped like other Ravagers, that is with lots of Dexterity, Power, and Health. Crit Rating is very appreciated, especially with Blitz's passive. NOTE: Not all of these stats are necessary, but are things to keep an eye out for. Also, these stats mainly apply to just Blitz and his abilities, not any other squad abilities. : +xx% Damage for Plasma Attacks : '-xx% Damage from Plasma Attacks' Because of the Same Genesis Vulnerability : +xx% Cooldown Reduction All Abilities : +xx% Attack Speed Cap is 150% (2.5x): Voltic Strike basic attack : +xx% Movement Speed : +xx% Projectile Speed Blitz Alpha's Electron Sphere, Blitz Beta's Meteor Strike, Blitz Gamma's Webbed Lightning, Blitz Delta's Flame Surge : +xx% Channeling Speed Blitz's Webbed Lightning : +xx% Area Effect Damage Plasma Wreath squad ability?, Blitz Alpha's Electron Sphere', Blitz Beta's ''Meteor Strike, Blitz Gamma's Webbed Lightning?, Blitz Delta's Flame Surge : '+xx% Area Effect Radius''' Plasma Wreath squad ability?, Blitz Alpha's Electron Sphere, Blitz Beta's Meteor Strike, Blitz Gamma's Webbed Lightning?, Blitz Delta's Flame Surge? : +xx% Increased Range All Abilities that have Ranges : +xx% Power Leech : +xx% Health Leech : +xx Weapon Max Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Max Damage Voltic Stike basic attack : +xx Weapon Min Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Min Damage Voltic Stike basic attack : +xx Physical Damage (and/or) +xx% Physical Damage Voltic Stike basic attack, Ride the Lightning unique ability, Blitz Beta's Meteor Strike : +xx Energy Damage (and/or) +xx% Energy Damage Plasma Wreath squad ability, Blitz Alpha's Electron Sphere', Blitz Gamma's ''Webbed Lightning?, Blitz Delta's Flame Surge : '+xx% Duration of Harmful Statuses Inflicted''' Ride the Lightning unique ability (shock), Blitz Beta's Meteor Strike (stun), Blitz Gamma's Webbed Lightning (shock) : +xx% Duration of Helpful Statuses Applied Plasma Wreath squad ability (w/ Attack Speed modifier) : Immune to being (debuff type) by Darkspore (fully optional but helpful) : Squad Ability Modifiers (optional but sometimes helpful) :: Blitz's Plasma Wreath: Orbs only trigger when struck. :: Blitz's Plasma Wreath: Increases Attack speed, but limits duration. : Any sorts of Boons from certain Loot (optional but helpful) : Was this Helpful? Category:Heroes Category:Hero Strategy Category:Plasma Category:Ravagers Category:Darkspore Gameplay Category:Darkspore